Vous que j’ai quitté…
by Lau San
Summary: Une suite au film ? Peut être... Mais les retrouvailles sont telles possibles ?
1. Par où aller

**Introduction :**

Salut la compagnie ! Me voila de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour avec une histoire un peu moins marrante que la première ! Mais ne vous inquiétezpas !Etant donné que ma 1ère fic n'est pas terminé, j'alternerais entre les deux !

**Petite note :**

Voila cette histoire est assez émouvante donc...Sortez le paquet de mouchoir ! Bonne lecture !

**Vous que j'ai quitté…**

**Chapitre 1 Par où aller…**

**Par un matin frais et brumeu Ed s'engagea dans ce garage sombre où l'attendait une personne. Il décendit et ferma la porte de la voiture à clé.La personne se rapprocha et l'enlaca…**

**C'était une femme, ni grande ni petite, le tein matt, les cheveux noirs.**

**Ed sourit.**

-Comment va t-il ?- **Fit t-il d'une petite voix.**

-Pas mieux… -**Répondit la femme.**

**Edward monta doucement les escaliers un à un. On pouvait entendre les gémissements de quelqu'un à l'étage. Il entra dans la pièce en silence. Ed s'assit sur une chaise au rebord du lit. Allongé se trouvait Alphonse…Ce dernier était rongé par une étrange maladie. Ed disait que c'était surement du au voyage entre les deux mondes. Il posa sa main sur le frond de son frère.**

-Sa va aller Al…Ne t'inquiète pas…

**Pour toute réponse , ce dernier fut prit dans un torrent de douleur. Ed soupira. Il se releva et sortit de la pièce.**

**Dans le salon, la femme du début l'attendait.**

-Est ce que tu as été voir le professeur ? – **Demanda t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans son ton.**

-Oui… Il connaît la solution…

**Ed posa ses coudes sur la table et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. On pouvait deviner qu'il était comme perdu…**

-Et quelle est cette solution ?

-Il faut que Al et moi nous partions…

-Où sa ? –** Comme vous l'aurez deviné cette femme n'était autre que Noah.**

-Dans notre monde…

**Noah se tut.. Elle savait que si il repartait se serait sans elle…**

**Elle se leva et observa la rue grise à travers la fenêtre . Elle rompue le silence.**

-Et vous partez quand ?

-Je ne sais pas…Quand je jugerai bon le moment.

-Le professeur t'a dit comment partir ?

-Oui…Il m'a tout dit…Il connaît tout de mon monde…Et pourtant il n'y a jamais mit les pieds.

-…

-Noah…je sais que sa va être dur pour toi mais…nous ne pouvons pas t'envoyer avec toi. Le voyage ne peut être effectué que par deux personnes si on veut arriver vivant.

-Je comprends…Mais promet moi une chose avant de partir…

-Laquelle ?

-Ne m'oublie pas.

-Compte sur moi…

**La discution fut interromput par une explosion**

-Il remettent sa ! Noah démarre la voiture je vais chercher Al !

-D'accord !

**Ed monta en précipitation à l'étage. Son frère n'avait pas bougé. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dépécha de descendre et entra dans la voiture.**

-Fonce !

**La jeune femme s'executa et déboula dans la rue.Elle accéléra et bientôt nos trois personnages quittèrent la ville.**

**Ils s'arretèrent sur une coline qui surplombait la ville.**

**Des zeppelins volait au dessus des rues les bombardant.**

-Noah…Nous partons…

-Au revoir Ed.

**Elle déposa une caresse sur la joue d'Al et enlaça Ed.**

-Adieu Noah…- **Fit Ed d'une dernière parole envers elle.**

**Ils s'éloigna portant Al sur le dos.**


	2. Retour en arrière

**Chapitre 2 Retour en arrière.**

**Le ciel était parsemé de petites étoiles, la lune, d'un blanc pur, était pleine. Un silence régnait dans la clairière où se trouvait Edward et Alphonse. L'un était allongé, l'autre debout. Al suait à grosses gouttes, gémissant de douleur. Son corps tendu était rongé par la maladie qui le frappait.**

**Ed rassemblait des ingrédients qu'il avait placé au centre d'un cercle de transmutation. Etrange pour une personne se trouvant dans un monde où l'alchimie n'existe pas. Quant aux ingrédients, il y avait là toute sorte de chose… Une oreille de lapin, un morceau de bois taillé en pieu, une corne de cerf, un livre de recette, un cure dent et une gomme. On se serait cru dans une histoire de sorcière mais détrompez-vous… Tout cela était bien sérieux !**

**Ed s'assit auprès d'Al, il repensa à ce professeur…**

**Il y a de cela deux semaines, Alphonse était tombé malade. Edward avait fait appel à tout les médecins de leur ville mais aucun n'avait put décrire cette maladie inconnue. C'est alors que Noah avait lu une annonce dans le journal. Cette dernière disait :**

« Professeur Holdeinmark, spécialisé en phénomène inexpliqués et paranormaux. »

**Sans plus attendre, Ed était allé le voir.**

**Le professeur lui avait expliqué de nombreuses choses sur la maladie d'Alphonse. Il lui avait même dit comment retourner dans son monde. Avant de partir, le professeur avait prononcé une sorte d'énigme :**

« Utiliser l'alchimie là où elle n'est pas réalisable peut parfois faire transgresser quelques règles, les portes ne sont pas indispensables pour cela… »

**L'aube se levait lorsqu'Ed fit de même. La lune était toujours présente malgré le ciel rouge. Il s'approcha du cercle et frappa dans ses mains…Rien ne se passa… Ed bougonna quelques injures. Il frappa le sol de son poing avec rage.**

-Sa n'a pas marché !

-Ed ?

**Une voix retentit derrière lui…**

**Edward se retourna doucement avant d'apercevoir son frère. Ce dernier se tenait debout, conscient et visiblement guéri.**

-Al ! Tu es guéri !

-Il semblerait que oui !

-C'est fantastique ! Mais…

**Ed regarda autour d'eux. Rien n'avait changé, la clairière n'avait pas bougé.**

-Cette formule devait nous ramener chez nous..

-Cela n'a pas d'importance… Je vais mieux Ed !

-Oui…c'est le principal !

**Alphonse sourit et aida Ed à se relever. Tout deux s'éloignèrent de la clairière….**

* * *

**Note de Lausan :** Ben voila le deuxième chapitre Bon je remercie SweetAngel91 pour ma première rewies sur cette histoire ! Sinon bah...Vous êtes déçu par le deuxième parce qu'Ed et Al ne rentre pas ? Ne vous inquiétezpas ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !

* * *


	3. Comment expliquer

**Chapitre 3-Comment expliquer…**

**Arrivés à la sortit de la foêt Ed et Al regardèrent le paysage…**

-Ed…Je crois que…sa a vraiment marché !

-Oui…

**Ed regardait les colines avec admiration. C'était celle d'Amestris. Il les auraient reconnues entre milles…Fou de joix il se pricipita en courant dans la vallée. Criant toute l'émotion qui sortait de son cœur vide jusqu'à présent.Après avoir fait quelques roues et saut périlleux Ed se calma et regarda son frère.**

-On va revivre Al…

-Non Ed…On va continuer de vivre !

**Al se précipita sur son frère . Tout les deux tombèrent et dévalèrent la coline.**

**Après cette folle course ils se relevèrent et continuèrent de marcher.**

-Imagine la tête de Winry quand elle va nous voir ! Et de Rose ! Et de Mustang et de…- **Al ne s'arrêta pas d'énumérer les noms qui lui passaient par la tête.**

**Quand à Ed il restait muet…Pensif. Mais quelles étaient ses pensées à cette instant précis ?**

**Après avoir marché pendant plus d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à un village…Il ne tardèrent pas à le reconnaître ! Risembool…Il s'empressèrent de quitter le centre du village pour rejoindre la maison des Pinako.**

**Sur le seuil les attendaient Den. Le chien aboilla de contentement à leur arrivée.**

-Den ? Qui a t-il ?- **Winry sortit de son travail.**

**Elle avait changée depuis tout ce temps. Plus grande, fine, ses cheveux blond n'étaient plus délavés mais dorés, il étaient aussi plus long. Quelle fut sa surprise de trouver Ed et Al qui lui souriat sur le palier.**

-Ed ? Al ?

-Oui c'est nous ! – **Fit l'ainé avec un grand sourir.**

KYAAAAAAAAAAA !- **Fit Winry visiblement heureuse.**

**Elle sauta au cou d'Ed qui rougit.**

J-e dois être jalou ? – **ChuchotaAl à l'oreille d'Ed en plaisantant.**

**Ed lui lança un regard à faire trembler des montagnes.**

**Alphonse éclata de rire . Winry recula elle aussi rouge mais de bonheur.**

-Mais comment avez vous fait pour revenir ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir…- **Dit Ed un peu embarassé .**

-En fait je m'en fout ! Tant que vous êtes là c'est le principal !

-Oui c'est vrai ! J'ai hâte de revoir les autres ! – **Déclara Al en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**Winry les invita à rentrer où ils trouvèrent Pinako qui lisait le journal. Elle fut toute aussi surprise que Winry en les voyant.**

* * *

**Note de Lausan :** Salut la compagnie ! C'est avec plasir que je publis le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! Sinon bah...vous êtes pas préssés pour mettre des reviews hein ! Allez on se muscle les doigts ! Un deux un deux ! Bonne lecture!

* * *


End file.
